Pokémon:- Ash (Dead) Vs Evil
by Akaton4499
Summary: What will happen when Ash die? All the Ash's friends united together to stop the world from Team Ultraz (An evil organization who want to create world's most powerful Pokémon). But It is not possible to capture it using Master ball. A very interesting fanfic. Games and anime are mixed.
1. Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note :- _This is the first and last author note in this fanfic. Just ignore whether Pokemon is written as Pokémon, Pokemon, pokemon or pokémon. No Author's note in future._**

"Now finish it with steel wings.", ordered the master of the pokémon. He was wearing a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces.

The armor bird pokémon quickly moved electric mouse pokémon. Pikachu tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late. Skarmory's steel wings was directly hit Pikachu.

Announcer Frank announced," Pikachu is unable to battle. Skarmory is the winner that means Gladion is the winner of Alolan Pokemon League.

Ash went toward Pikachu. He picked him up and hugged him. Tears were falling from Ash's eyes, he wiped his tears and movmoved towards Gladion.

Ash said," Congratulations Gladion."

Gladion replied," Thanks."

An awkward silence occurred for almost a minute. Ash broke the silence and said," Pokémon master is not my destiny, I am not going to participate in any pokemon championship from now. But I am going to be the very best like no ever was."

Gladion said (Smiling)," But first you have to beat me if you want to be the very best. So, what are you going to become very best?"

Ash had a quick memories of all his journey from Kanto to Alola.He replied," I don't know. Now I just want to eat something."

They both laughed. Ash was knowing that these were his last memories. Prize is distributed to Top 3. Ash, Gladion and all his friends back to the pokémon school.

It was last day of Ash in Alola. Everyone was sad. Professor Kukui was also crying a little bit. All of them said goodbye to Ash.

Ash and his mom Delia Ketchum were going to airport by taxi.

Delia Ketchum said to his son," No problem my little brave boy. You will be a Pokémon master, Ash. I think you should forget whatever happened and plan for future instead."

Ash thought,' _I will be a Pokemon master mom. But before that I have a very important work that I can't tell to you."_

Ash said (Fake Smile)," You are right mom. I will never give up my dream. Just I have to do is training more and more."

Delia give him a smile.

A girl wearing a white hat,white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes, was watching (From a distance) the taxi in which Ash had gone to airport.

Ash said," Hey mom, I want to leave alone for one last time in Alola. May I ?"

Delia replied," Ok Ash. But you have only 1 hour, afterwards I will come to pick you up at the same place."

Ash came out of car. Lillie watched Ash coming out of car. Ash started walking, he reached almost edge of valley. Suddenly an explosion occurred. The landmass on which Ash was standing broke and Ash's fall down.

Ash's mom come out of car. Lillie went to school to tell everyone about this. She was also worried.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Death News Viral

**(2 Hours Later)**

Professor Kukui, Delia Ketchum, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Officer Jenny and his team were at the bottom of death valley, exactly below Ash had fallen.

Delia Ketchum was crying. She said," No Ash. I believe Arceus, you haven't died. Where are you?" Ash all classmates were very sad, almost to burst in cry. But they thought that Ash haven't died, he might find a way to escape from the explosion.

Officer Jenny said to Delia (Comforting Her)," Don't worry. Believe in Arceus, if he haven't died then our team will surely find him."

She thought,' _If was died. We should have found his dead body. Our any of his Pokémon's death body.'_ After 2-3 minutes of observation, one of the inspector found a body behind a bush. The body was completely burned. It was wearing a white and red cap.

Suddenly a Pokémon also appeared at a distance behind another bush. He was a half burned Lycanroc (Dusk form).

Lillie bursted into cries. She said," It could be you, Ash. Please someone say that he is not Ash."

 **(2 Hours Later)**

Medical analysis proved that the dead body was actually Ash Ketchum's body. News viral very quickly throughout the pokemon world.

 _ **At Pallet town, Kanto**_

A boy wearing a orange band in head, a green t-shirt and brown colour half pants said," Professor come here quickly. I can't believe, how could it happened?"

Professor Oak watched in T.V, News was flashing at top as well as photos of Ash's dead body. News flashed was, 'Runner up of Alolan Pokemon League had been died in an explosion.'

Professor Oak said," You couldn't die Ash. Please someone say that it is a fake news.(Stopped but still sobbing) You know Tracey, I loved Ash more than Gary...Oh Ash."

 _ **At Petalburg town, Hoenn**_

May thought,' This is not possible.'

Max came running inside the room. He asked," Do you think there something awkward in Ash death, which is obviously not his death?"

May replied," Not nothing. What makes you thought that it is not his death? Medical report has confirmed that the dead boy is of Ash."

Max said," Yes, it is right that reports shows that but it could be possible that reports are fake. And police department have not found Pikachu there."

 _ **At Cerulean city, Kanto**_

Misty had thoughts same as Max's. She was discussing with Brock.

Brock said (Thoughtful)," You could be right. Pikachu will never leave Ash at that hard situation even if Ash said him go away."

Misty said," I think..." Suddenly Daisy come said (In middle of Misty)," You are wrong. There is a news update that police found a died Pikachu."

Brock and Misty said together (Reacted), "What!"

 _ **At Lumiose city, Kalos**_

Clemont said," Yes, it's true, Pikachu's dead body has been found out."

Bonnie heard and started crying," No,No,No...Ash couldn't die. (Looking Dendene) He can't die, Dendene."

Dendene also started crying. Clemont was trying to stop them from crying.

 _ **At Vanville town, Kalos**_

At a corner of the room, the girl wearing a black red skirt and a pink hat had fallen near her. Her eyes was full of tears. She was thinking all the memories with Ash.

She said to herself," _No, I have to find out the truth. I know you are alive_."

 _ **At Unknown place, Kanto**_

The man was wearing black coat and pants. He was waving his hand over a Persian. He said," It's ok for me that you died. But I want to kill you myself."

To be continued...


	3. An Unexpected Change

**4 Years Later...**

 **(At Goldenrod City)**

" So is that your final decision? " asked Nurse Joy.

Charles Goodshow replied," Yes. I know what you are thinking, but we have to do this. It is my final decision."

" I am also agreed to this. It will make young trainer more powerful... Whatever, now give me the agreement." said Officer Jenny.

All the members of Pokémon Trainer World Organization (PTWO) were signed in the agreement. A copy has given to Nurse Joy.

Charles Goodshow said," Send E-mail quickly to other Pokemon centers and gym leaders as well as elite four and champion."

"We are going to release the poster and other members of PTWO will be informed about this." said Mri Flint.

They all left the hall.

 **(At Saffron city)**

When Sabrina read the message, she said " Really ! No old gym leaders, elite 4 and champion are member of new agreement."

She thought,' _Whatever, I was willing to take participate in a pokemon league._ '

 **(At Unknown Place)**

" Yes... I am waiting for this." said the boy wearing a black hoodie. He throw a pokeball.

The mystic pokemon came out. It was usually large than its similar ones. The boy sat over the Flygon and flew away.

 **(At Mahogany forest)**

The hoodie boy called someone. He called someone at Mahogany town.

"Lance listen to me carefully." said the hoodie boy. He continued speaking," You have to leave Mahogany town now. And don't let him know that you are working for me. He might have some doubt upon you."

 **Few minutes later...**

Lance said," I am here boss. Take this prototype, it was send from the team Plasma's leader."

Giovanni replied (after taking the prototype from Lance)," Now you should leave the world, I am going kill you."

Lance shocked and answered,"What do you mean Giovanni?"

Giovanni laughed answered," What I mean? I mean... Go Mewtwo use psystrike."

Suddenly, a boy wearing black hoodie came there with his Flygon and take away the dragon master Lance.

Giovanni thought,' But how could he be here too early?' Giovanni withdrew his Mewtwo.

He said," I have many more work except from you. And Lance, you are going to die sooner or later."

Giovanni go away in his private helicopter.

 **To be continue...**


End file.
